(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing structure for a wheel set applied to a kick scooter or a children's tricycle, which is free to swing at a certain angle without the risk of turning over.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whether two wheels are used in the front or in the rear on certain kick scooters or children's tricycles, a single-wheel turning mechanism is adopted. In case of a wild turning, either of the front or rear wheels, i.e., the outside one, can easily leave the ground to cause the scooter to turn over. Therefore, it is necessary to limit the swing angle to stay within a safe range.
Furthermore, when driving on a rough road, the scooter tends to be elevated higher on one side to cause the standing board of the scooter is to be inclined, making the rider of the scooter uncomfortable.